


because the drugs never work (they gonna give you a smirk)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: hella gay ABOP stuff [2]
Category: 11 Drunk Guys (YouTube RPF), ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, blame my skype friend, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poopy late night warm up before I start another request I got. Hopefully this isn't too bad?? The Alex that is talked about in this is number 2, and Alex 1 is throwing up somewhere idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	because the drugs never work (they gonna give you a smirk)

Alex giggles through his drunken stupor as Robin whines about the controller not working for him. The other Alex has entrusted them not to fuck up the recording or anything else while he throws up. 

(Alex briefly thinks about buying them both 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' shirts before he realises how ridiculous he sounds.)

Nick is next to him, on his phone, texting Luke with what are supposed to be words. Somehow, Luke understand Nick's texts and answers with the most impressive texts Alex has ever seen an almost half-sober person write.

All of the others passed out or left before they passed out, so only Robin, Nick, and both Alex's were left.

Over Robin's frustrated grumbles at the game was Alex throwing upstairs, and Nick's quiet tapping on his phone. Alex giggles again when Robin loudly announces that he's done with the game and leaves in search of other entertainment.

Nick breathes out a laugh too, before replying to another text. He puts it away and turns to Alex and the controller thrown on the floor.

"You wanna try?" His words are slow and slurred. "I'm way to drunk to even know what I'm typing now."

The blond glances down at the others phone, the screen lighting up when Luke sends another text. "I can tell," Nick smiles and looks at the tv screen displaying the game. "And I'm probably too drunk to even stand right now, so I think I'll pass on that."

They sit in silence, watching the character sway on the screen. Alex has stopped throwing up. Robin shouts from somewhere down to them.

"Are you guys making out, because it's really quiet down there!" 

It gets a laugh out of both of them, and Alex exaggerates it by letting out a fake moan of Nick's name. Robin shouts an "Ewww!" which makes them laugh harder, and Alex starts throwing up again.

"Okay, okay," Nick says. Alex turns his body towords him in response. "Who would fuck who out of all of us?"

"Well, we all know Robin would bang Conner, one hundered percent." Nick laughs and pitches in.

"Luke and Alex would totally do each other." They both giggle.

The brunet sighs and wipes his eye. A few seconds pass before he talks again. "Who would you bang, Alex?"

Alex scoffs. "I'm way too good for any of you," The other laughs lightly at that. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it." 

(He's lying to himself, and Nick, because he definitely has.)

"Well, I'd totally bang you, Alex." The blond stares at him in...suprise? Confusion? Nick can't even figure out the emotion before Alex is close, _really_ close, and sloppily kissing him.

It only takes a few seconds before Nick reacts, grasping desperately at Alex's forearms. The blond moves the others hands down his arms, so he's gripping his waistline.

Alex whines wantonly after they pull away for a brief moment, tugging the brunet back into the kiss. They were interrupted - quite rudely, if you ask Alex - by Robin walking in and shouting "WHAT THE FUCK." in the most loudest voice possible.

"What the hell, Robin?!" Alex exclaims, flushing bright red.

"For one, you didn't even have the door closed," Robin says, flopping down in the office chair. "Also, go get a room to fuck in; I don't want to see that."

Nick smirks and mutters "Maybe we will...", just loud enough for the other two to hear. He pulls Alex up by the hand, and the blond tugs up his jacket hood so Robin can't see the deep red blush he has.

They both pass Alex - who stopped puking - on the way and he shoots them a confused look before stumbling down the stairs.

There's a shout from Robin downstairs before they slam a bedroom door shut. "Is everyone gay here but me?!"


End file.
